Dorian
Dorian '(née Harkness) '''of House Harkness is an original character made and written by Descensum. He is also faceclaimed by Richard Harmon. Backstory ''Childhood Dorian Harkness was born to the former Prince of House Harkness, Charles Harkness, and his arranged wife, Priscilla Harkness. A scion of the richest and most dangerous crime family, Dorian grew up surrounded by the greed-fabricating wealth that his grandfather, Peregrine, had made for his family decades prior to Dorian's birth. However, with the acknowledgement that he wouldn't cheat death, Peregrine made it his mission to groom his grandson into one day becoming the Godfather of the Harkness Clan. However, his plan soon went awry when, at the age of nine, Dorian showcased signs of intermittent explosive disorder when he smashed his sister's kneecaps in for stealing a piece of his pineapple. Believing that his grandson was too dangerous to lead his family, Peregrine handed down the title to his son. Most Dangerous . . . '' When Dorian reached puberty, his anger-fuelled mood swings did not falter. Becoming more and more violent, his parents decided to take him to a psychologist who diagnosed him with IED. Despite being a descendant of a dangerous crime family, Charles made the heart-breaking decision to send his son away, believing fully what his father had observed. However, result of his final decision resulted in the one thing he didn't anticipate: Watching his wife's mental state deteriorate in front of him. As she took on the violent tendencies her son had, Charles had no choice but to bring Dorian back into the family. Once he had returned to his mother, Dorian's presence evidently wasn't enough to subdue Priscilla's madness. Eventually, whatever had possessed her ultimately lead to her death, slitting her throat in front of her son's eyes. Mentally scarred, Dorian channelled his trauma when it came to exercising his homicidal tendencies. Personality Violent and unpredictable, Dorian Harkness's dark tendencies derive from his family's long line of curses: Throughout each generation, a member of the Harkness family has become so obsessed with power and greed that their characteristics have become the embodiment of evil itself. As cruel and cunning as he is, the caporegime of the Harkness Family is also charming and manipulative. When a goal is attained, he makes it known that he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, even if that means resorting to homicide in order to get said thing. He's sadistic and proud of it, often showcasing this side of him in moments of warped naivety. Harkness Family Tree ''First Generation 1853 – 1903: * Algerone Harkness † – The founding father of the Harkness Mafia Family. ** Eleanora Calder † (Wife) ** Gwendoline Harkness † (Daughter) ** Alistair Harkness † (Son) Second Generation 1903 – 1963: * Alistair Harkness † – The second Godfather of the Harkness Mafia Family. ** Fiona Harkness † (Wife, Godmother of HMF after Alistair's death) ** Christian Harkness † (Oldest son) ** Silas Harkness † (Youngest son) ** Gianna Harkness † (Daughter) Third Generation 1963 – 1978: * Christian Harkness † – The third Godfather of the Harkness Mafia Family. ** Genevieve Winston † (Surrogate) ** Alden Darlington-Whit † (Lover) ** Peregrine Harkness † (Oldest son) ** Percival Harkness † (Youngest son) ** Hermione Harkness (Daughter) Fourth Generation 1978 – 2008: * Peregrine Harkness † – The fourth Godfather of the Harkness Mafia Family. ** Marianne Harkness † (Wife) ** Charles Harkness (Son) Fifth Generation 2008 – Present: * Charles Harkness – The fifth Godfather of the Harkness Mafia Family. ** Priscilla Harkness † (Wife) ** Tybalt Harkness (Oldest son) ** Dorian Harkness (Youngest son) ** Miranda Harkness (Daughter) Storylines To be added. Headcanons # Dorian is a closeted homosexual. # Dorian has a softer side shown only to those he has genuine interest for. However, he never showcases his naive side due to channelling his raw emotions into rage.